


Greeting Fandomers !

by daemonic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Glamrock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonic/pseuds/daemonic





	Greeting Fandomers !

IT'S H/D; GLAMROCKDUDES  


What do you think? Was inspired by Adam Lambert and his Glitterbabe TommyJoe Ratliff. And then i always has a weakness for long haired Draco and badass Harry;D And then it just happened. Hope you enjoy!

ETA; i think it looked a bit dark?  



End file.
